Telos
' Telos' was the God-Planet; a being of malevolence that had only one purpose: further the machinations of the Brainiac God. Powerful and all knowing to those on it, Telos provided those that lived on it with water, air and a sky. More importantly, Telos acted as a sentient headquarters for the Brainiac God, while the Blood Moon was just a spaceship. While originally just formless, Telos later created a humanoid body for itself. This body perfectly represented what Telos was: a creation of Brainiac with power without limit. Biography Once a primordial planet that began to grow much like Earth, Telos was ripped from it's orbit by Brainiac and pulled to a place outside of space and time. '' Arak, son of Thunder'', and the betrothed to Valda knew no surrender and no quarter. Although Arak's father was king, he was made to live life as a shaman due to his love for fighting. After marrying Valda, Arak had a daughter and a son but still yearned for war. A mortal man, Arak was given the power of Telos when his father died and fought Brainiac to a standstill. However, he boarded the Blood Moon to spare his people from the mad God. Arak's link to Telos was enhanced by Brainiac and the planet reformed. Becoming the planet, Telos went through a painful process that ended with him becoming the headquarters for the strange god. Without form, Telos created the barriers that would form the domes that contained the cities from the Lost Timelines. Learning of it's "masters" plan, Convergence, and also learning how to collect cities from ending timelines, Telos began to grow almost as powerful as Brainiac. Whenever Telos took form, it would take the form of an avatar of Brainiac, given that it was actually just a planet. When Superman landed on Telos, the God-Planet shifted through multitudes of these forms to confront the Man of Steel and during the encounter, realized that Brainiac had not yet returned. Momentarily wiping Superman's memory and sending him back to Earth, Telos decided to initiate Convergence by himself. Capturing new timelines and placing them in domes, Telos jumpstarted Convgergence with the arrival of the survivors of Earth 2 and turned off the domes. After trying to get the E2s to try and make the competitions for him, Telos was rejected and decided to do it on his own. Destroying losing timelines and those that refused to fight, Telos kept tabs on all of his inhabitants and was shocked when most of the E2s, aside from Dick Grayson, disappeared. Taking Dick with him and showing him the various battles, eventually Telos located the other E2s with Deimos in his core. Momentarily disabled by Deimos, who revealed to Telos his sentiency came from a human, the God-Planet retreated. Attempting to discover his name, Telos was pulled into the universe of Earth 0 but was eventually brought back into the battle by Grayson. Although he helped defeat Deimos, Telos could not prevent his death and the leaking of the chronal energy. With the Multiverse unstable, Telos forfeit some of his powers to a returned Brainiac to allow certain heroes to travel back to the time of the Crisis. With the Multiverse stabilized, Telos separated himself from his planet body, giving the planetoid to the people of Earth 2, and headed off to find his mortal world. Unable to find his family, an enraged Telos located Braniac and attacked his former master. Learning that Brainiac's faulty memory had prevented him from revealing the true location, Telos agreed to go to Metaire to find Brainiac's system backups. Powers An extremely powerful being, Telos could contain even the most deadly creatures of the Lost Timelines. Possessing the ability to give oxygen, run chemical reactions, create earthquakes, volcanoes and any terrestrial act, Telos possessed great power. Able to form laser-like domes from Brainiac's technology, Telos could also inhibit the powers of the beings from the Lost Timelines. Able to summon a non-toxic liquid metal, Telos often used this to encase or slow down his foes. Telos was also able to change his size, project himself and shapeshift. Category:Supervillain Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Locations